


Get In, Get Out, Get Off

by troubledpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feminist Mom!Bellamy, Fluff, Sex Shop, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledpancakes/pseuds/troubledpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy tries to be a Cool Feminist Mom by buying Octavia a vibrator for her fourteenth birthday. Clarke thinks it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In, Get Out, Get Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittishasakitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittishasakitten/gifts).



> For _iamthelocalpsychopath_.
> 
> Loosely based on prompt: ‘That’s the third fucking toy you’ve played with and didn’t know how to turn off in my store, please don’t try to awkwardly walk away I caN SEE YOU.’

Clarke has never seen him in the shop before.

He pushes through the door, filling the entrance with light. Immediately, he shoves his hands in his pockets and starts towards the far wall. Leaning on the counter, doodling on a loose piece of receipt paper, Clarke watches him move stiffly.

There are a few other people in the shop, pretty typical for a Friday night: couples looking for an adult video to rent, single ladies looking for something to help get them off. Clarke prides her shop on being a classy place of sorts, she carefully screens and picks each video that goes on the wall. She respects the folks that make porn for a living, but she’s not going to support misogynistic and harmful pornographic tropes, she doesn’t have to, the shop does well on it’s own.

This guy doesn’t look like he’s someone who would have difficulty getting laid.

He’s maybe a few inches taller than her, broad shoulders, olive skin, a mop of messy curls on his head that makes it look like he just rolled out of bed. And, he’s wearing glasses, which, _kink._

He isn’t wandering with a purpose, so settles for just _watching_.

First, he finds the shelves lined with an assortment of vibrators. Very carefully he picks one up, examines the packaging. He turns it over in his hands, studying the instructions with a concerned expression. He does this several times.

At the end of the shelves with the vibrators there is a small table with a few vibrators for testing. Not like, down there, but available for people to test out the settings and controls. He picks up a small bullet at first and turns it over in his hand. Clarke sets her chin in her palms and watches with amusement.

It turns on when he finds the switch and his eyes open wide. It continues to vibrate as he palms it and he shrugs. For some reason, he can’t quite figure out how to turn it back off again, and he drops it onto the table. Clarke holds back a snort while the man picks up a different vibe, a silicone jack rabbit-styled vibe that has a myriad of settings.

He’s even more intrigued when he fiddles with the speeds and different moving parts. He manages to turn the bunny ears on, and the face he makes in surprise is comical and Clarke doesn’t quite know how to keep herself from laughing.

A grown-ass man,  _sincerely_ confused by the nuances of clitoral stimulators.

Accidentally setting it on the most intense setting, he starts hitting buttons to try and shut it off. The shaft rotates instead and he quickly sets it back on the table and begins walking away.

Clarke gapes at the scene, and the man seems to suddenly decide this is Too Much and heads for the door, face red and hands shoved back in his pockets.

He’s reaching for the handle when Clarke finally snaps, “Hey, dumbass, don’t walk away!” She starts to come around from the counter and he’s already halfway out the door. “Hey!”

Wrapping a hand around his bicep she forces him to stop. She bugs her eyes at him and he bites his cheek. “Sorry, is there a problem?”

Clarke wants to laugh. “You come into my shop and play with vibes, and then you can’t figure out how to turn them off… so you walk away?”

He shuffles his feet awkwardly and he’s just so damn cute Clarke can’t help but smile and shake her head. “Come here, let me show you.”

The man follows her back to the table sheepishly and picks up the jack rabbit, switching it off swiftly, making a show of it. She repeats the process with the small bullet and then sets it back on the table.

“Is there… something I can help you with?” she asks, sensing his uneasiness.

Upon closer examination, Clarke can see his face smattered with a constellation of freckles. He brings his hand to rub at the back of his neck and they are _huge_ , and his bicep flexes at the same time. _Jesus Christ._

“Um,” he mutters. “Well, you see--”

Clarke tips her head forward, trying to urge him on.

He drops his gaze. “My little sister-- I’m her legal guardian, you see.”

“Okay,” Clarke says, trying to get him to look at her.

He brings his eyes back to her gaze. “She’s about to turn fourteen and I’ve been reading a lot of feminist mom blogs, and they all say it’s a good idea to like, give them a vibrator, or something, and just… I don’t know, tell them it’s cool and stuff to get to know your body. I also heard it’s helpful in prolonging the _actual_ having sex thing, which is, well, ideal and--” He’s rambling now and Clarke feels her heart flutter a little bit at how adorable he is. “--shit, sorry, I’m just… I don’t know how to do this and I’m really nervous and I don’t know how this works, and--”

“Hey,” she says softly, touching his arm gingerly. Clarke offers him a smile and says, “What is your name?”

He takes a deep breath before answering, “Bellamy.”

 _Bellamy,_ she thinks. She likes it.

“Well, Bellamy,” she starts. “First of all, this is a kickass thing for you to do, as like, her parental figure or whatever. Second of all, don’t be nervous, this is literally my job.”

He seems to relax at the sentiment.

“Let me show you some of our more simple vibes, better for first-timers.”

Bellamy nods his head and follows Clarke along the shelf.

“So, I’m assuming that at fourteen she probably has already experimented a little.”

Bellamy goes bright red. “I have no idea and I don’t really know, I just want her to know that she’s a woman, and like, sex is a good thing but she’s still young and shouldn’t feel pressured to bring another person into the mix.”

Clarke’s heart kind of swells at the idea of Bellamy trying to have a sex talk with his fourteen year old sister. He obviously cares about her very much.

“That’s good.” She pauses for a minute. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one."

Clarke raises an eyebrow. “That’s awfully young to be a legal guardian of a teenager.”

He shrugs. “Our mom died two years ago, and if Octavia had ended up in foster care.” His eyes flash dark. “I-I don’t know what I would have done. She’s my sister, my responsibility.”

 _That’s pretty heavy for a nineteen-year-old,_ she thinks. _That’s how old I am._

“Okay,” she says, trying to lighten the mood. “Let’s talk about vibrators.”

He goes red again, but she can’t be bothered by it.

By then end of their lesson, Bellamy has picked out two beginner vibes that he thinks will do the trick.

“You know, we’ve got an awesome literature section, too.”

“Huh?” Bellamy’s forehead creases.

Clarke points to a far wall, lined with books. “Erotica, a lot of really good feminist writers. I also have some great resources for like, online communities, fanfiction, etcetera. Believe me, at the age, the more lit, the better off the clit.”

“ _Jesus,_ ” he chokes out.

She shrugs and leads him to the wall. His eyes grow big, scanning over the titles.

“How about I pick out two of my favorites, and I’ll wrap them up. You can tell her they are from me.”

“Yeah, okay,” he says sheepishly. “Thanks--”

“Clarke,” she offers.

“Clarke.” He clucks the _k_ a little, tasting it on his tongue.

Ten minutes later, Bellamy stands at the register as Clarke wraps up the gifts for Octavia. She tucks a small leaflet with some other resources and her contact information in the bag and hands it to Bellamy.

They finish the transaction and Bellamy hovers for a second.

“Really,” he finally says. “ _Thank you._ ”

Clarke shrugs, blushing slightly. “It’s my pleasure, honestly. If you ever need like, a kickass female to talk about sex with your little sister, I’m your gal.” She points her thumbs at her chest.

“Good to know.” He smiles at her, and _fuck_ if this whole _thing_ he has going on isn’t doing it for her.

“And,” she adds carefully. Clarke grabs a business card and turns it over, scribbling something on the back. “If you’re ever interested in some _hands-on_ experience with toys, give me a call. I’d be more than happy to give you a lesson in _practical_ use of clitoral stimulators.”

It was a bold move, she knows. But, he’s gorgeous, got big hands, and she wants him in a big way.

He takes the card, his stance much more confidant than when he first walked in. “I may take you up on that.” She beams. “Clarke,” he says with a short nod, backing away towards the exit.

“See you, Bellamy.”

* * *

 

Bellamy rolls away and Clarke flops back against the pillow, breasts heaving and skin glistening with sweat. He clicks off the vibrator and sets it on the bed beside them.

“You’re much better with that thing now.”

He laughs and turns his head to look at her. “Well, I had a great teacher.”

Clarke smiles and turns onto her side so she can kiss him. He settles a hand on waist, pulling her half on top of him.

“Octavia said to tell you thanks for the books, and she’s really getting a lot out of them. I then promptly told her to send you a text because I didn’t want to know any more than that.”

Clarke drops her head to his chest and laughs, sending a hearty vibration through his skin. Bellamy can feel her lips against his collarbone.

“I think I’m ready to try that fancy one.”

Clarke pushes up, propping her chin on her arm, draped across his chest so she can see him. “Fancy one?”

“The one with the little ear thingies and it rotates.” He starts to make wild gestures with his hands in attempts to explain what he means.

“Oh!” Clarke laughs. “The jack rabbit.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy says, running a hand up and down her side, ghosting over her ass.

Clarke looks at him seriously. “You sure you can handle that?”

“You sure _you_ can handle that? I do have, what did you call them, _stupidly fucking large beautiful hands_.”

Clarke groans and rolls away, reaching into the drawer beside the bed.

She pulls out the toy and holds it out for him.

“Okay, dumbass. Show me what you got.”

He does.


End file.
